Jeu Dangereux
by Karine-F
Summary: On ne défie pas Regina Mills sur son propre terrain, c'est bien connu. OS / SWANQUEEN / NC-17


Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Je vous présente ma première song fic et dans la foulée, ma première fic NC-17 il me semble bien ! Je vous préviens : c'est chaud, chaud chaud !

 _Musique : Doc Gyneco – Vanessa_

* * *

 **Jeu Dangereux**

Emma était pensive, plantée devant son ordinateur, au fond de son bureau de sheriff. Elle portait son casque audio d'où s'échappait une musique en boucle, pieds nus sous la table. Elle était absorbée par une visualisation profonde de l'image de Regina. Elle détaillait ses talons, ses vêtements, son odeur, sa voix, ses cheveux, son regard, ses lèvres intérieurement. Un frisson d'envie la parcourut. Le son dans ses oreilles allait si fort qu'elle ne remarqua pas les talons claquant contre le carrelage.

« **Non j'n'ais pas oublié tous ces talons carrés** **  
** **Ces filles au beau fessier qui firent fureur cet été** **  
** **Je lis S.A.S pour me remémorer** **  
** **Je rêve de bas résille, de filles qu'on déshabille** **  
** **Qui glappent et s'égosillent** **  
** **Et déjà mes yeux brillent devant une photo de... »**

Lorsque des mains vinrent se claquer sur le bureau, devant elle, la blonde sursauta, enlevant par la même occasion le casque planté sur ses oreilles. La musique raisonnait encore dans sa tête et n'émettait plus qu'un bruit sourd.

Emma releva les yeux doucement. Son regard s'attarda devant une jupe crayon noire moulante, laissant entrevoir des jambes fines et sexy. Puis un chemisier blanc d'où on pouvait deviner, par la cambrure de sa propriétaire, des sous-vêtements noirs qui décrochèrent à la blonde un glapissement silencieux. La sauveuse finit enfin par poser son regard dans les yeux noirs de Regina Mills.

 _« Je ne vous paie pas à écouter de la musique en rêvassant Miss Swan ! S'exclame Regina. »_

Cette voix et cette façon de l'appeler « Miss Swan » avait toujours éveillé l'excitation de la jeune blonde, sans qu'elle ne l'admette vraiment en son for intérieur. Un frisson la parcourut. Regina le remarqua à travers son débardeur blanc, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Emma entendait encore le son grésillait à travers son casque et devina des paroles qui lui mirent le rouge aux joues.

 **« Oh** _ **Regina**_ **que je mate à la mort,** **  
** **j'ai déjà des remords car je pense** **  
** **A des ventre à ventre,** **  
** **à des corps à corps, à du va et vient** **  
** **Encore, encore** … »

 _« Regina… Soupira Emma, d'une voix presque sensuelle et suppliante. »_

La brune s'efforça de ne pas afficher le déséquilibre que la voix de la sauveuse prononçant son prénom avait causé. Elle ne put cacher son regard vers la gorge et le décolleté d'Emma, affichant une respiration plus rapide, des frissons et pourtant quelques gouttes de sueur. Regina redressa son regard vers les yeux émeraude d'Emma, la fixant sur un fond de peur et d'appréhension. Regina sourit, de son sourire carnassier.

Elle fit le tour du bureau, planta ses mains de part et d'autre de la blonde, toujours avec un regard plus insistant…

 _« Mademoiselle Swan, je vais finir par vous punir si vous continuez… S'exclame-t-elle, d'une phrase pleine de sous-entendus volontairement placés. »_

Emma déglutit une fois encore, cette fois de façon plus visible.

« **Oh** _ **Regina**_ **, je pense à toi,** **  
** **j'ais les dessous mouillés, mouillés** **  
** **Je dois me réveiller… »**

Pourtant, la blonde n'était pas décidée à se laisser mener, tel un pantin avec lequel on joue. Reprenant le contrôle d'elle-même, elle se releva et fit face à Regina. Leurs corps, leur visage n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Emma pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et régulier de la brune. Regina ne put trahir la surprise sur son visage. Emma décida de jouer, elle aussi.

 _« Essayez donc, pour voir. Répondit doucement la blonde. »_

Regina releva le sourcil face au ton de défi de la sauveuse. Elle remarque que la blonde affiche à présent un petit sourire presque cruel. Régina approche plus encore son corps d'Emma, sentant ses cuisses toucher celle de la blonde. Leurs poitrines se frôlent. Les pupilles d'Emma s'assombrissent à ce contact.

 _« Ici, on me défiez pas Miss Swan. Réplique suavement Regina. »_

Après l'avoir allumé plus que de raison, Regina bougea et se tourna vers le côté pour partir, une partie de ses fesses frôlant ainsi les cuisses de la blonde. Lorsque la brune se retrouva un mètre plus loin, Emma réalisa qu'il était hors de question de se laisser allumer, de se laisser défier, de la laisser prendre le dessus sans rien faire.

 **« J'veux une tas-pé** **  
** **Oh j'veux une tas-pé** **  
** **Dis-moi, pourquoi tu fais ça »**

Emma s'empressa de se diriger vers Regina. Emma lui saisit le bras et l'épaule, la retourna et la plaqua devant le mur. Cette fois, leurs poitrines étaient collées l'une à l'autre, se soulevant au rythme de leur respiration. Emma pouvait sentir les battements de cœur rapide et intense de la reine.

 _« Moi non plus on ne me défie pas. Répond intensément Emma. »_

Le cœur de Regina s'emballait. Emma pouvait le sentir. Vite, un sourire en coin refit son apparition sur son visage plus vraiment angélique. Regina approcha son visage de celui de la blonde. Leurs bouches n'étaient à présent plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

 _« Vous jouez à un jeu dangereux… Emma. Chuchota suavement Regina, en ayant pris le temps de prononcer intelligiblement le prénom de la blonde. »_

 **« Canal pour actifs à minuit c'est extra** **  
** **Sur le petit écran, j'm'imagine avec** _ **Regina »**_

Emma déposa sa main sur la hanche de la brune en soutenant un regard de braise. Elle fit glisser ses doigts, presque comme un effleurement sans que Regina ne dise quoi que ce soit. Soudain, Emma saisit le dessous de la cuisse de Regina, ramenant une de ses jambes en hauteur tandis qu'elle appuya fortement son genou contre l'intimité de la reine.

Celle-ci ne put réprimer un faible gémissement.

 _« Vous aussi, vous jouez… Se contenta de chuchoter sensuellement Emma vers son oreille. »_

Leur échange de regard de défi dura encore quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Regina saisisse la ceinture du Sheriff et colle ses lèvres aux siennes.

« **Sa bouche fiévreuse, nos étreintes ravageuses** **  
** **Sa langue brulante et son corps excité** **  
** **Sa voix haletante bordée d'obscénité** **  
** **Oh son fond de gorge et mon sucre d'orge** **  
** **Ses mains pleines de réaction en chaine »**

Rapidement, Emma introduit sa langue et la fit danser contre celle de la reine. Leur baiser était terriblement passionnel. Emma accentua sa prise sur la cuisse de Regina et sa jambe frottait plus encore l'intimité de la brune. Prise d'excitation, Regina saisit la chevelure blonde de la sauveuse sauvagement. Elle s'amusa elle aussi avec son autre cuisse. Toutes deux gémirent doucement.

 **« Vapeurs humides suaves et chaleureuses** **  
** **D'expériences sadiques, de plaisir maléfique »**

Emma quitta la langue de la brune pour s'atteler à mordiller sa lèvre sauvagement. Elle eut tout à coup terriblement envie de la prendre. Elle lâcha ainsi sa cuisse, se saisit de ses fesses pour la guider vers le bureau rempli de babioles. Emma poussa Regina tellement fort qu'elle dut s'asseoir sur le bord du dit bureau, le choc faisant déjà trembler les objets s'y trouvant. Emma réintroduisit brutalement sa langue dans la bouche de la reine.

Regina n'eut d'autre choix que d'écarter les jambes et l'entrejambe de la blonde vint choquer la sienne en un gémissement commun. Ne quittant pas ses lèvres, il n'en fallut pas moins pour qu'Emma arrache le chemisier de Regina, faisant sauter tous les boutons et laissant apparaître un soutien-gorge noir à dentelle ornementé en son milieu par un petit diamant.

« **De tétons mordillés, de cambrures et de volupté** **  
** **Pratique sans complexes du sexe** **  
** **De jambes entrelacées, respiration coordonnée »**

Chacune était essoufflée d'excitation. Regina s'attela rapidement à défaire la ceinture du jean d'Emma. Elle l'enleva rapidement, la faisant malgré elle claquer sur ses cuisses. Emma sursauta, ce qui augmenta encore plus la température déjà brulante entre elles. Il eut un courant d'air, laissant entrouvrir la porte. L'idée de se faire prendre en flagrant délit les excita encore plus. Emma saisit la jupe serrée de Regina et la fit remonter bestialement, laissant visible sa culotte mi transparente à dentelles noires.

Regina quant à elle baissa vite le pantalon d'Emma, lui restant à mi-cuisse. Elle fit glisser alors son talon aiguille le long de la jambe de la blonde, et tira d'un coup sec sur son jean pour le faire tomber plus encore, griffant au passage les jambes nus d'Emma. Ce geste brutal fit arracher un gémissement plus fort à la blonde. Elle parvient à retirer entièrement son pantalon à force de jouer d'astuce avec ses pieds.

Pour la première fois, Emma quitta les lèvres de la brune et planta son regard dans le sien. Elles respiraient rapidement, et toutes deux se regardaient à présent d'un regard dévorant. Seigneur que Regina était aguicheuse, avec son chemisier ouvert, sa jupe remontée, laissant percevoir ses dessous sexy. La brune en jouait, lançant un regard plus qu'explicite à la sauveuse. Emma fut plus excitée que jamais face à cette vision.

La blonde se mise sur le côté et fit valser entièrement le contenu du bureau sur le sol. On pouvait encore entendre, presque plus fort, la musique qu'Emma écoutait quelques instants auparavant. Puis, elle reprit sa place et embrassa fougueusement Regina. Elle lui ôta entièrement son chemisier, alors que Regina s'attelait elle aussi à lui ôter son débardeur. Puis, la blonde incita Regina à s'allonger sur le bureau, chose que madame le Maire fit avec délectation.

La porte grinça, laissant les deux jeunes femmes encore plus à la merci des regards. Mais elles s'en fichaient.

« **D'orgie clandestine, d'abstinence brisée** **  
** **Recherche des douces, oh** _ **Regina**_ **  
** **Dans ta bouche mon pouce »**

Emma était en sous vêtement, à califourchon sur Regina qui portait toujours son soutien-gorge et dont la jupe remontée lui serrait désespérément les cuisses.

Emma fit glisser sa main sur l'épaule nue de sa partenaire, touchant la bretelle de son soutien-gorge puis descendit jusqu'à son sein. Elle le saisit, ce qui arracha un gémissement, presque un cri de plaisir de la brune. Emma était satisfaite.

Regina lui saisit les cuisses pour la coller plus encore à elle. Elle glissa ensuite ses mains au-dessous de la culotte d'Emma et saisit ses fesses qu'elle pressa sans retenue. Emma sentait leur deux sous-vêtements mouillés l'un contre l'autre. Elle entama alors une danse lascive, les faisant se frotter plus encore et leur arrachant à chacune un plaisir inavoué. Regina guidait la danse en pressant de plus en plus les fesses d'Emma, de plus en plus fort et intensément.

Regina la première ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir.

 **« Jouissance primaire, jouissance secondaire** **  
** **Tertiaire, quaternaire »**

C'est alors que Regina fit glisser ses mains sur sa poitrine, son ventre, puis commença à se toucher à travers sa culotte déjà trempé. Emma, collée à elle, sentait elle aussi le frottement des doigts de Regina sur son intimité. Une fois encore, Emma se colla davantage à la reine, se mouvant à la cadence des doigts de Regina sur sa propre intimité.

Emma gémissait, de plus en plus.

C'est alors que Regina tira violemment sur sa culotte, la faisant enfin crier de plaisir. Emma fit de même, Regina ayant tout juste le temps de soulever les fesses pour permettre à son vêtement de dévoiler plus encore sa nudité.

Puis, la brune recommença à se toucher allégrement, tout en frottant en même temps l'organe d'Emma. N'y tenant plus, la blonde se saisit brutalement de la main de Regina et la colla à son bas ventre tout en faisant de même à la reine. Elle cria de plaisir face à l'entreprise d'Emma.

Lorsque la blonde introduit un, puis deux doigts dans la reine, celle-ci se cambra de plaisir en ne se retenant pas de gémir bruyamment. Leurs mains se lancèrent alors dans une danse coordonnée, arrachant des cris et des cambrures de plus en plus forte à chacune.

 _« Regina… Gémit soudain Emma. »_

Plus que jamais excitée à l'entente de son prénom, Regina mordillait le cou de la jeune femme, y laissant des marques rouges. Puis, elle profita de la liberté de son autre main pour se saisir des agrafes de son soutien-gorge et pour les faire éclater en un mouvement, laissant libre la poitrine de la jolie blonde. Elle saisit alors fermement le sein de la jeune femme, introduisant brutalement des doigts plus profondément en elle.

Emma crie alors de surprise et de plaisir en continuant de murmurer son prénom. Tout à coup, la sauveuse lâcha sa main de l'intimité de Regina pour s'agripper de part et d'autre du corps de la Reine. Elle tomba presque sur son corps face au plaisir ressenti. Elle se cambra et gémit d'un orgasme soudain, long et puissant tout en criant son nom.

Emma tremblait de plaisir et suffoquait. Regina retira rapidement ses doigts du sexe d'Emma et s'agrippa de nouveau aux fesses de cette dernière. Face au contact de leurs deux membres, elles eurent de nouveau une vague de plaisir.

Puis, Regina retourna bestialement Emma et se retrouva à son tour sur elle.

 _« Emma… Implora-t-elle à son tour. »_

Emma, comprenant la requête de sa partenaire, saisit brutalement une de ses fesses et introduit de nouveau ses doigts experts en elle. Regina bougea sensuellement sur la main d'Emma, s'amusant à titiller le clitoris de cette dernière avec son pouce et à lui mordiller l'oreille. Les mouvements de Regina se firent plus rapides, plus forts et ses gémissements plus appuyés. Au bord de la jouissance, elle saisit la chevelure de la blonde bestialement et eut à son tour, un orgasme des plus violents. Emma sentit un liquide couler entre ses doigts, ce qui continuait de l'exciter au plus haut point.

Enfin, Regina se laissa presque tomber sur le corps nu d'Emma. Toutes les deux était essoufflée comme si elles venaient de courir le marathon du siècle.

 _« J'adore ce genre de jeu… Murmura à peine Emma au bout de plusieurs minutes d'accalmie. »_

Regina, reprenant peu à peu son souffle, releva la tête et planta son regard noir dans celui d'Emma. Elle colla de nouveau son membre humide face au sien et fit ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux : elle ordonna.

 _« Encore. »_

 **FIN.**


End file.
